The Imaging Core (Core C) will be crucial for the quality and productivity of all participating projects. The Imaging Core centralizes the equipment, purchasing of supplies, training and scheduling required to complete the imaging experiments proposed in the four projects comprising this Program Project Grant. The microscopy imaging experiments that will be supported by this core include: light, fluorescence, laser scanning confocal and time-lapse confocal microscopy. Core C will provide investigators with the necessary microscopy equipment, which is already in place. In addition, Core C staff will provide the professional training required for specific imaging applications, including the use of hardware, specific imaging software, data acquisition and analysis necessary to carry out the proposed experiments accurately and in a timely manner. This will increase the efficiency and productivity of the Program Project Grant, because all personnel will be properly trained, and common techniques will be standardized. This will likewise reduce costs by eliminating duplication of efforts. Core C will also provide all of the reagents required for imaging, including fluorescent antibodies and dyes. This will eliminate waste and duplication of supplies and effort. Additionally, Core C will maintain all equipment through service contracts. This will ensure that all equipment is in proper working order when needed by individual projects, thereby reducing downtime and increasing efficiency.